pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Pokmon Chapter 4: Professor Oak
Tails-Sonic, what are you doing here? (Tails asked as he stood up) Sonic-I heard that a man in a robot was causing chaos in a city, and went to check it out. Turns out my hunch was correct about the culprit. Tails-Yeah, Eggman was terrorizing a city a while ago trying to get a Chaos Emerald. Sonic-Yeah, that sounds about right. Eggman-It doesn’t matter if you’re here or not because even though this robot doesn’t have the Chaos Emeralds it still has more than enough power to take you down. Sonic-We’ll just see about that. (Sonic said as he got into an offensive position) Sonic-Tails, this might get a bit rough and by the look of things you’re hurt pretty bad. Go protect those people over there. Tails-Sonic this one is very strong, are you sure you don’t need my help? Sonic-Don’t worry, plus it looks like you could use a rest. Tails-Yeah, alright be careful. (With that Tails went over to Ash and friends) Ash-Tails who is that? Tails-He’s one of my best friends, Sonic the Hedge Hog. Ash-What, you mean the one from your story!? Tails-That’s him. Ash-Will he be okay? Tails-Oh don’t worry, if anyone can take down Eggman it’s him just watch. (Sonic and Eggman start fighting and Eggman launched a powerful attack at Sonic. However just before he hit him Sonic started running and turned invisible.) Ash-WOW, I’ve never seen anyone move that quick! Misty-Neither have I, how is that possible!? Tails-That’s Sonic’s ability, he can run at the speed of sound. Back home he’s nicknamed “The fastest thing alive.” Ash-The speed of sound! Misty-That’s faster than an extreme speed! Tails-What’s that? Misty-It’s a Pokémon attack that allows it to move at blinding speeds. Tails-Oh, Pokémon sure do have interesting attacks. Eggman-Blast it! Catch that damn hedgehog! (Eggman said as he tried to catch Sonic) Sonic-What’s the matter Eggman? You seem to be having more trouble than normal? Eggman-Shut it you walking pin-cushion! Sonic-Hey, that’s not very nice. I guess it’s time I showed you some manners. (Sonic said as he ran in a circle around Eggmans robot causing a tornado of dust) Ash-H-he just caused a tornado around him! Tails-Yeah, but he’s just toying with him at this point. Misty-He sure does have a bit of an ego. Tails-Heh heh, yeah. Sonic can get like that at times. SONIC, HIT HIM NOW! Sonic-Yeah, I guess it’s time I ended this. (Sonic said as he spun into a ball and hit Eggman like a ricking ball causing Eggman’s robot to blow up and him to fly away in his hover-chair) Eggman-CURSE YOU HEDGHOG! Sonic-Heh, I swear that guy. (With Eggman defeated Sonic walked over to his friend Tails) Tails-Nice job Sonic, you okay? Sonic –Of course buddy, How about you? You look like you took quite the beating. Tails-Yeah, I’ll be fine. (Ash and Misty looked at the two talking and Tails noticed) Tails-Oh Sonic, I’d like you to meet my new friends. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. They saved me after some dogs chased me. Sonic-Pleased to meet you, thanks for helping my friend. Ash-No problem, I’m glad we were able to help. Come on, we need to get our Pokémon treated and it wouldn’t hurt to get you two checked out as well. Because according to Tails, you two had a pretty nasty fight and Tails looked like he may have re-opened his wounds. Sonic-Yeah, I suppose your right. (With that the gang went into the Pokémon Center and had Pikachu, Garidose, Sonic, and Tails in for treatment thankfully Tails injuries were pretty minor and Sonic just had a couple of scratches so they were both treated in about an hour) Ash- Thanks for treating them Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy- No trouble at all, I’m glad Tails didn’t re-open his wounds. I was pretty worried. Tails- Heh, sorry about that. However I couldn’t just watch my friends get hurt by Eggman. Sonic- I’m proud of you Tails, even without your gadgets you still faced him to protect these people. Tails-Yeah, but I should be the one thanking you. If it weren’t for you saving me like that, I’d be a goner. Sonic-True, but you did a good job Tails. You showed a lot of guts today. Tails-Thanks Sonic, you always know how to cheer me up. Sonic-Anytime pal. (As they got done talking they overheard Nurse Joy saying that Pikachu and Garidose were treated and up and running) (Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped up his shoulder) Ash-Hey buddy you feeling better? Pikachu-Pika! Tails-You sure you’re okay? You took a direct hit from Eggman’s robot. Pikachu-I’ll be fine, I’ve taken a lot worse hits than that. After all, when me and Ash traveled Team Rocket always tried to catch me with some robot and sometimes got me. Tails-Really!? Sheesh it sounds like they’re just as bad as Eggman. Pikachu-Heh, yeah you could say that. Only thing more annoying than there robots is there motto. Tails-Ha, ha, ha. Ash-Oh Tails, I just remembered. Earlier when you saved me and Pikachu, you were flying. How’d you do that? Misty-Oh yeah, it looked like your two tails were spinning like a helicopter. Tails-Oh that, yeah I forgot to tell you. You see I have the ability to fly by spinning my tails, but only for short distances. That’s one of the reasons I made the X-tornado. Ash-Wow, that’s amazing. Sonic-Yeah, Tails has had that ability for as long as I can remember and it quite often allowed us to take down Eggman. However, like Tails said he can only use it for short distances because it really tires him out. So we mainly use his plain to take on Eggman. Tails-Yeah, but now thanks to Eggman it’s gone and without my tools I can’t make another one, or anything else for that matter. Sonic-Tails don’t be so down, you were great out there. Don’t worry we’ll figure something out. Tails-*sigh* I hope you’re right. I just wish I had my tools. Ash- Well, then we should talk to Professor Oak. He’s a scientist and has helped me a lot over the years. I’m sure he can help. (After hearing that Tails eyes lit up like a Christmas tree) Tails-Really!? Ash-Yep, he’s made all kinds of cool inventions, and is the best scientist in the Kanto region. Tails-Well then what are we doing talking about him let’s go see him! Ash-Calm down, I’ll give him a call right now. (With that Ash walked up to the picture phone and called Professor Oak’s lab) Professor Oak-Hello? Oh it’s you Ash, I had a feeling you’d call. Ash-Ha, you know me to well Professor. Pikachu-Pika pi. Professor Oak-That I do. Are you okay, I heard that some guy was causing chaos in Viridian City and then headed Cerulean City. Ash-Yeah, about that. I wanted to discuss something with you, but I think it’d be best if we did it in person. Professor Oak-Why, did something else happen? Ash-You could say that. Pikachu-Pika! Professor Oak-Fine, I’ll get the place cleaned up. See you later. Ash-See ya. (With that Ash hung up the phone and walked over to Tails and Sonic) Ash-Well, we’re all set. Tails-Great, let’s go! You ready Sonic? (Tails said turning to Sonic, however he was gone.) Sonic-Do you really need to ask? (Tails turned around and saw that sonic was already at the door.) Ash-Is he always this impatient? Tails-Heh heh, kinda. (Tails said nervously with is hand on the back of his head) Misty-Reminds me of someone else I know. Pikachu-Pika pi. Ash-Anyway, you guys ready? Misty/Tails-Yep! (With that the gang left for Professor Oak’s lab. It took about a twenty minute walk, but soon they were at his door step) Ash-(knock-knock) Professor we’re here! Professor Oak-Ah. Ash, Misty glad to see you, now what was it you needed to talk..AHH! (With that Professor Oak nearly fell over after seeing Sonic and Tails) Professor Oak-Ash! Who are these Pokémon, I-I’ve never seen these kinds before!? Ash-Well. Professor Oak-What type are they? Where’d they come from? Tails-Uh, we’d be happy to answer any questions, but we- Professor Oak-AHH, it spoke! You can speak our language!? Ash-PROFESSOR! Professor Oak-Sorry, I guess I got carried away, but seeing two new Pokémon like this kind of came as a shock. Tails-Like I said, we’ll answer all your questions. However, we need your help. Ash-This is what I needed to talk to you about. Professor Oak-Hmm, okay. Let’s go inside and chat. (With that they each took a seat inside Oak’s lab and the gang told him everything that had happened) Professor Oak-Hmm, that’s quite the story. Let me see if I got this straight. First, you two aren’t Pokémon, but two creatures from a faraway world? Because this “Eggman” caused “Chaos Control” which is basically a form of teleportation and sent you and your friends to our world? Tails-Yep. Professor Oak-And he was the one who was attacking Viridian City, and then left for Cerulean City because he thought a “Chaos Emerald” was there? Tails-Yeah, thankfully we managed to keep it safe. Ash-Oh that’s right. Tails, when we were fighting you ran out to save us. Tails-Yeah, what about it? Ash-Well, I thought you were guarding the Chaos Emerald. Tails-Oh that. Yeah I was, but then I heard explosions and screaming outside. I wanted to go out and see what was going on because it sounded bad, but I couldn’t because I was guarding the emerald. Then, Nurse Joy said she’d go check. I didn’t want her to get hurt. So I gave her it and told her to hide in a safe place, she tried to stop me but I told her that I’d be fine. Plus it was an emergency. So she let me go and told me to be careful. Sonic-You made a good decision. Ash-I agree. Tails-Thanks, I just didn’t want her to get hurt because Eggman can be a handful. Sonic-Where is it now? Tails-Before we left I gave it to Misty to put in her bag. Misty may I see it? Misty-Of course. (Misty took off her bag, reached in, pulled out the emerald, and gave it to Tails) Tails-Thanks. Professor Oak-Hmm, Tails may I see that? Tails-Sure. (Tails handed the emerald to Professor Oak) Professor Oak-Hmm, this is very interesting. I’d like to do some test on it, if that’d be okay with you. Tails-Well, Okay. But I’d like to help you with them, those things can be pretty unpredictable. Professor Oak-That’s fine, to be honest. I’d actually feel a little more comfortable working with someone who knows about them. Tails-Great, I look forward to it. Professor Oak-Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Tails, you said you and your friends got separated? Tails-Yeah, I ended up here, but I have no idea where the others are. (Tails said sadly) Tails-Hey Sonic, do know where you ended up? Sonic- the humans said the Johto region; however for some reason, they kept trying to use their Pokémon to attack me. They kept saying they were going to catch me. (After hearing that Tails face was filled with horror) Tails-What why!? You didn’t cause them any harm did you? So why would they want to capture you!? Sonic-I don’t think I did. I just asked where I was, and then everyone started to chase me with their Pokémon. I managed to easily out run them, but I still wonder why they did that. (Sonic and Tails look at each other with even more fear for their friend’s safety) Ash-They must have thought you were a Pokémon and tried to add you to their team. Tails-Huh, what do you mean? Ash-*sigh* You see, those people are trainers and we catch Pokémon to be parts of our team and use them to battle other trainers. (After hearing that Tails was just stunned) Tails-“WHAT, why!? They’re just innocent creatures, why would people have them fight!?” Sonic-Yeah, that’s just sick! (With that Pikachu jumped off of Ash’s shoulder to try and explain) Pikachu- Guys, it’s not what you think. They catch us and we fight a long side them that’s true. However, by doing so we form bonds and become stronger, we help each other out. I’ve been with Ash for a long time, and on our adventures we’ve seen many kinds of people, and fought against strong opponents. However, it’s not like we are forced to fight. We fight with our trainers because we want to. Tails-So, you fight for your trainers because you want to? I’m sorry, but that still sounds wrong. (Ash looked at Tails and said) Ash- It’s more than just fighting, we have Pokémon battles because that’s how we strengthen our friendship, and become strong, but we don’t fight mercilessly. We all deeply care for our Pokémon, there our friends. Sonic-So you battle each other as a means of bonding? That sounds strange, but I guess it sounds like a spawning match. Ash-Right. Tails-Oh that’s good. I thought you were just senselessly fighting each other. Ash-No of course not. Like I said, we deeply care for our Pokémon. If anything were to happen to my buddy, I’d don’t know what I’d do. (Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu’s head) Professor Oak-Anyway, like I was saying. If Sonic ended up in anther regain, than it’s possible that the others did to. Tails-Makes sense, the last time this happened on earth we wound up all over the place. So chances are that’s what happened. Professor Oak-Humph, I’ll contact the other professors to be on the lookout for any strange Pokémon that can talk and let you know if I hear anything. Tails-Thanks. Ash-This is great, with their help we’ll find them in no time. Tails-I hope you’re right. (So both Sonic and Tails just relaxed for what felt like forever and filled with hope that there friends would be okay) ???-Strange Pokémon? Now that you mention it, a trainer took a strange pink Pokémon and a strange bunny Pokémon to the Pokémon center a little while ago. I was about to call you actually, because the odd thing is that they can speak. Everyone-WHAT!? Sonic-That’s got to be Amy and Cream! (After hearing that everyone ran to the phone screen) ???-W-what. Professor who are these? Professor Oak-Well, you see. That’s the reason I called you about, you see. (Meanwhile in a remote desert) Eggman-Blast that damn hedgehog! Every time, I make a plan to take him down. He and that stupid fox always makes it blow up in my face. Bocoe-And not only that, but it looks like he has some new allies. Eggman-Don’t remind me you worthless pile of bolts! Bocoe-Hey, don’t take it out on me! Decoe-Yeah, it’s not our fault! ???-He’s right you shouldn’t pin the blame on your minions. After all you were in there to. Eggman-Who’s there? (Just then a strange man came out from behind a large rock) ???-A man who could use your skills. You see I saw what you did to Viridian City; you had them on their knees. Eggman- Forget it! I work alone, now if you’d excuse me I need to find the Chaos Emeralds. (But then the strange man pulled out Chaos Emerald and said) ???-You mean this? Eggman- A CHAOS EMERALD! Where’d you get that!? ???- I found it. If you work with me you can have this and more. Eggman- Your offer intrigues me, but I like to know the name of the people I work with. ???- My apologies, call me Giovanni.